Seven Deadly Sins: Texting Story
by ARandomHoomanBean
Summary: Imagine if all the Sins had phones...
1. Chapter 1

_DemonChild: Meliodas_

_Giantess: Diane_

_KingHarlequin: King_

_ArtsAndWitchCrafts: Merlin_

_Gowther: Gowther_

_UndeadBan: Ban_

* * *

_ArtsAndWitchCrafts has invited DemonChild, Giantess, KingHarlequin, and two others to group chat._

_ArtsAndWitchCrafts has changed chat name to "7DS Group Chat"_

**ArtsAndWitchCrafts: **Welcome, everyone, to this group chat!

**DemonChild:** Hey! Who is on this?

**DemonChild:** BTW this is Meliodas

**Giantess: **Daine

**KingHarlequin: **King

**UndeadBan: **Ban

**DemonChild: **That was fairly obvious.

**KingHarlequin: **You mean…

**DemonChild: **DONT YOU DARE KING

**KingHarlequin: **FAIRY-ly obvious?

**ArtsAndWitchCrafts: **New rule- no bad fairy puns.

**ArtsAndWitchCrafts:** This is Merlin.

**KingHarlequin: **There is a pun in your name!

**ArtsAndWitchCrafts: **It is not a BAD pun, however.

**Gowther:** I am Gowther.✨Sparkle.✨

**ArtsAndWitchCrafts: **...

**ArtsAndWitchCrafts:** Where to even start with this name….

**ArtsAndWitchCrafts: **That's it. I'm coming up with new names for all of you.

**DemonChild: **What's wrong with mine?

**ArtsAndWitchCrafts:** Yours is fine, I guess. Gowther, you are first! Stay where you are! I'm coming over!

_ArtsAndWitchCrafts has gone offline._

**Gowther: **What is wrong with my online name?

**UndeadBan: **It's your real name.

**Gowther: **That makes it simpler.

**Gowther:** JHKJjnjkfbkjbJbkjKJBk

**Giantess: **What?

**KingHarlequinn:** U okay, Gowther?

**Gowther: **This is Merlin. Gowther did not give me his phone willingly.

**DemonChild: **His first addiction! I'm so proud!

**Gowther: **kfbgkubBJHVbjg009i

_Gowther has changed their name to "GoatLord"_

_ArtsAndWitchCraft is back online_

**UndeadBan:** You do realize "Goat Lords" is the name of a card game, right?

**ArtsAndWitchCrafts: **Yep!

**UndeadBan: **Do we all get stupid names like that?

**ArtsAndWitchCrafts: **Yep!

**ArtsAndWitchCrafts: **And Ban?

**UndeadBan: **What?

**ArtsAndWitchCrafts: **You're next.

* * *

**ARandomHoomanBean: **Sorry, this is a stupid little thing I came up with that I wanted to post, dood. Suggestions for the other sin's names would be appreciated, dood!


	2. Chapter 2

_DemonChild: Meliodas_

_Giantess: Diane_

_KingHarlequin: King_

_ArtsAndWitchCrafts: Merlin_

_GoatLord: Gowther_

_UndeadBan: Ban_

* * *

_UndeadBan has come online_

**ArtsAndWitchCrafts: **Perfect timing, Ban! We were just discussing what to rename you! So far, your options are MasterChef, LeatherJacket, and StupidHead.

**GoatLord: **Do not forget, I suggested the name 'Ban'

**ArtsAndWitchCrafts:** ...No

**UndeadBan:** Who suggested 'StupidHead'?

**KingHarlequin: **That would be me.

**KingHarlequin: **bshjJHVF11u7HVT

**KingHarlequin: **BAN STOP TRYING TO TAKE MY PHONE

_KingHarequinn has changed their name to "KingStupidButt"_

**Giantess: **LOL. King StupidButt.

**UndeadBan: **Don't mess with me, King.

**KingStupidButt: **WHY CANT I CHANGE IT BACK?!

**GoatLord: **Ban most likely put a Parental Lock on it, so you cannot edit it.

**KingStupidButt: **###########

**UndeadBan: **Parental Lock also prevents cursing LOL

**KingStupidButt: **########################

**KingStupidButt: **###################################

**DemonChild:** That's it, you are grounded, Harlequin!

**KingStupidButt: **###########################################################

**UndeadBan: ** Anyway…

_UndeadBan has changed their name to "LeatherJacketMasterChef"_

**Giantess: **Ummm...

**LeatherJacketMasterChef: **What? I couldn't decide!

**DemonChild: **No. Vetoed. Not happening. Nein. Nadda. Nope. Nu-uh.

**ArtsAndWitchCrafts: **We get it.

**LeatherJacketMasterChef: **Fine.

_LeatherJacketMasterChef has changed their name to "LeatherJacket"_

**ArtsAndWitchCrafts: **Better. Now, for King.

**KingStupidButt: **##############################################################

**Giantess: **Maybe FairyBoy or something?

**KingStupidButt: **I'm fine with FairyBoy if you like it, Diane!

**DemonChild: **LOL King went from "FRICK YOU ALL" to "Alright! I'm fine with that!" in like two seconds

**ArtsAndWitchCrafts: **Ban, lift the parental lock.

**LeatherJacket:** Got it.

_KingStupidButt has changed their name to "FairyBoy"_

**FairyBoy: **Do you like it, Diane?

**Giantess:** Yeah! It's cute!

_FairyBoy has changed their status to "Dying of Happiness"_

* * *

**ARandomHoomanBean: **Sorry, I know it's a little short, dood. I will try to make them a little longer in the future, dood. Ideas for names are appreciated!

_Guest: Thanks for the suggestion, dood!_

_Mossykins: Glad you like it, dood!_


End file.
